Während ich starb
Während ich starb ist die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel und die 23. Episode von ganz Supernatural. Inhalt Als Dean, Sam und ihr Vater auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Fall sind, haben sie einen schweren Autounfall. Ein skrupelloser Dämon rammt ihren Wagen mit einem Truck. Dean wird bei dem Unfall so schwer verletzt, dass er sich nun im Koma befindet und um sein Leben kämpft. Sam und John befinden sich nach dem schrecklichen Ereignis bald wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Die beiden ahnen zunächst nicht, dass Dean als Geist durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses irrt. John kann nicht länger tatenlos zusehen und fasst einen Entschluss: Er stellt sich einem alten und mächtigen Gegner, um Dean zu retten ... Handlung Dean, Sam und John werden in Deans Impala beim Fahren von einem Truck getroffen, dessen Fahrer ein Dämon ist, welcher die Hoffnung hat, sie bei dem Aufprall zu töten. Sie überleben jedoch alle und Sam schafft es, den Dämon mit dem Colt so zu verunsichern, dass er dem Körper entflieht, woraufhin der nun wieder zu sich gekommene Truckfahrer umgehend den Notarzt ruft. Sam erkennt schnell, dass sich lediglich Dean in lebensgefährlicher Lage befindet und sorgt sich schrecklich um seinen älteren Bruder. Dieser irrt daraufhin im Krankenhaus als Geist umher - John und Sam, denen es nicht so schlecht ergangen ist wie er, dessen Körper im Koma liegt, haben Angst um Dean und wissen nicht, dass er ihnen bei ihren Gesprächen zuhört. Sie einigen sich, Dean mit übernatürlichen Mitteln zu retten; Sam soll John, der noch nicht selbst gehen kann/darf, weist Sam an, bei Bobby einige Materialian zu besorgen, um sich vor Dämonen zu schützen. Bevor Sam geht, fragt er ihn jedoch, was der gelbäugige Dämon damit meinte, als er sagte, er hätte Pläne für ihn und besondere Kinder wie ihn, doch John erwidert lediglich, dass er nichts weiß, obwohl er sehr wohl etwas weiß. Bei Bobby muss Sam feststellen, dass Deans Wagen Schrott ist. Er weigert sich jedoch, ihn zu verkaufen, und besteht darauf, ihn für Dean zu reparieren. Sam gibt ihm nach dem Gespräch über den Wagen die Liste seines Vaters. Der sichtlich verwirrte Bobby erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass die Gegenstände nicht zum Schutz, sondern zum Beschwören eines Dämons genutzt werden. thumb|250px|[[Dean Winchester|Dean sieht den Sensenmann]]Dean findet unterdessen heraus, dass sich etwas im Krankenhaus befindet; etwas, das hinter ihm her ist und bereits andere im Sterben liegende tötete - jedoch kann es nur er sehen. Unterdessen kehrt Sam mit den Materialien zurück und stellt John zur Rede. Er ist darüber erzürnt, dass er weiterhin den Dämon jagen will, und sich nicht um seinen Sohn kümmert. Die beiden streiten daraufhin. Dean beobachtet den Streit und ist erzürnt über die Ignoranz seiner Familie. In seiner Wut gelingt es ihm, ein Glas Wasser umzuwerfen, welches neben den beiden stand. Sam und John halten überrascht inne und hören auf, zu streiten. thumb|left|[[Dean Winchester|Deans Herz macht Probleme]]Plötzlich rennen einige Ärzte in Deans Zimmer, da sein Herz zum Schlagen aufgehört hat. Sam und Dean eilen hinterher; die Kreatur, die bereits eine Frau ermordete, schwebt über seinem Körper. Er reißt sie von seinem Körper, woraufhin sie verschwindet und er wieder Puls hat. Doch als er ihr nacheilen will, verschwindet sie. Plötzlich hört er eine verzweifelte Frauenstimme, welche ebenso wie er ignoriert wird. Er geht dort hin und trifft auf eine junge Frau, die sich als Tessa vorstellt. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie im Sterben liegt und ein Geist ist. Er meint, man hat eine Wahl und es ist nicht vorbei, doch sie steht dem skeptisch gegenüber. Sam erklärt John unterdessen, dass er etwas gefühlt hat; er glaubt, Dean ist als Geist unter ihnen. Daraufhin holt Sam ein Spiel, mit dem man angeblich mit Geistern sprechen kann. John verspricht ihm außerdem, nicht den Dämon zu jagen, bis Dean gesund ist. Dean unterhält sich währenddessen mit Tessa und fragt sie, weshalb sie so ruhig ist. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie sich damit abgefunden hat, da sie nun denkt, dass sie nichts gegen den Lauf des Schicksals tun kann. Dean tut dies jedoch als Nonsens ab und meint, man hätte immer eine Chance. Plötzlich sieht er wieder Ärzte in ein Zimmer eines Mädchens rennen. Er eilt hinterher und sieht die geisterähnliche Kreatur. Als sie das Mädchen berührt, hört ihr Puls zu schlagen auf. Eine Krankenschwester meint daraufhin, dass sie nun immerhin nicht mehr leiden müsse. thumb|250px|[[Sam Winchester|Sam und Dean kommunizieren]]Sam hat das Spiel nun dabei und baut es auf dem Boden auf. Dean sieht es und "spielt mit". Es funktioniert tatsächlich. Durch das Spiel erfährt er, dass irgendetwas hinter Dean her ist und dieser vermutet, dass es der Tod ist; er sagt ihm, dass er es jagt. Als er John die Umstände erklären will, damit sie etwas tun können, findet er dessen Krankenbett verlassen vor. John ist unterdessen in den Heizungskeller gegangen - mit den von Sam bzw Bobby besorgten Gegenständen. Mit Kreide malt er auf dem Boden Zeichen auf, um einen Dämon zu beschwören. thumb|left|[[Johns Tagebuch]]Sam hat zur selben Zeit Johns Tagebuch geholt, um dort nach Hilfe zu suchen. Er schlägt die Seite über Sensenmänner auf. Dean schaut mit hinein und verlässt plötzlich erzürnt den Raum; er konfrontiert Tessa mit dem Gesehenen: Sensenmänner können die menschliche Wahrnehmung verändern. Tessa widerspricht ihm nicht und gibt zu, dass sie da ist, um ihn zu holen, und alles von ihr nur gespielt war. Auch das Mädchen mit der Krankenschwester hat sie simuliert, damit er mit ihr kommt. Währenddessen hat John den gelbäugigen Dämon beschworen. Statt ihn jedoch zu töten, wie dieser angenommen hat, will er mit ihm verhandeln. Tessa erklärt Dean, nachdem dieser versucht, mit ihr zu verhandeln, dass er die Wahl hat, warnt ihn jedoch vor: genauso werden wütende Geister, die er und sein Bruder unter anderem jagen, geboren. Sie wandeln körperlos und einsam durch die Welt und werden schließlich wahnsinnig. John und der gelbäugige Dämon verhandeln um Deans Leben; John bietet ihm den Colt und die Kugel gegen dieses, doch der Dämon will noch mehr, um es sich "zu versüßen". Er erwähnt noch, dass John die Wahrheit über Sam und die anderen Kinder kennt, und dieser bejaht dies. Der Dämon stellt fest, dass Jhn sich auf seine Fragen wohl dumm gestellt hat. So oder so einigen sich die beiden schließlich. Tessa versucht weiterhin, Dean zu überzeugen, meint jedoch, sie könne ihm nicht sagen, wohin sie gehen werden, als er danach fragt. Plötzlich gehen die Lichter im Raum aus und Tessa schreit panisch, als ihr schwarzer Rauch in den Mund strömt; sie hat plötzlich gelbe Augen und fasst Dean grinsend an die Stirn, welcher daraufhin überraschend aufwacht. Der Arz kann es sich nicht erklären, da Deans Verletzungen allesamt geheilt sind. Dean jedoch kann sich an nichts erinnern und weiß nur so viel wie Sam durch dessen Erläuterungen, was er durch das Spiel erfuhr. Allerdings wundert er sich, wie er dem Tod entkommen konnte, doch darüber kann Sam ihn auch keine Auskunft geben. Beide sind beunruhigt. thumb|[[John Winchester|Johns letzten Worte zu Dean]]John kommt in das Zimmer, und Sam und er fangen sogleich an, sich zu streiten, da letzterer davon überzeugt ist, dass er an seinen egoistischen Plänen bezüglich des Gelbäugigen hing. John bittet ihn jedoch erschöpft, dass sie nicht streiten sollen und dass Sam ihm doch einen Kaffee bringen könne, was dieser überrascht bejaht. Allein im Raum, beginnt John zu weinen und flüstert Dean etwas zu, was der Zuschauer jedoch nicht hört. Er verlässt einen offensichtlich fassungslosen Dean und überreicht dem Dämon nickend den Colt. Als Sam mit dem Kaffeebecher zurückkehrt, findet er John tot auf dem Boden vor - die Ärzte können nichts für ihn tun. Übernatürliche Wesen *Sensenmann *Der gelbäugige Dämon Cast *Jared Padalecki als Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles als Dean Winchester *Jeffrey Dean Morgan als John Winchester *Lindsey McKeon als Tessa und Azazel *Fredric Lehne als Azazel *Marcel Maillard als Trucker (Dämon) Musik *"Bad Moon Rising" von Creedence Clearwater Revival *"Stranglehold" von Ted Nugent Titel *In My Time of Dying - Englisch *Während ich starb - Deutsch *Le Sacrifice - Französisch *W czasie mojego umierania - Polnisch *Nel Momento della Morte - Italienisch *Kuoleman kyydissä - Finnisch Film- & Serienreferenzen *Im Englischen sagt Dean einmal "Give me some ghost whisperin' or something", was eine Anspielung zu der Serie Ghost Whisperer ist. *Einmal erwähnt Dean einen "Swayze", wobei er auf Patrick Swayzes Rolle in Ghost anspielt. *Johns Krankenversicherungs-Alias ist "Elroy McGillicuddy", was eine Anspielung auf die Serie I Love Lucy ist, da dies Lucy Ricardos Mädchenname war. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2